


"Do you think they could have loved me?"

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: A Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: The smile Sakurai was giving him was the same as the one of their first encounter: soft, kind, bright, warm. He took in all the strength it gave him and smiled back.“Aiba.”“Yes, young master?”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: A Forbidden Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Do you think they could have loved me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-fourth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Another short series! I always liked historical things, so I hope that you enjoy as well! ^^

The cherry blossoms in the mansion’s garden were already starting to bloom. It seemed yesterday that he was shovelling the snow at the entrance, instead, soon, he will pick up petals. Even the pond’s surface will end up covered by them, creating a wonderful scenery.

Aiba looked at his reflection in that exact pond, noticing how his hair had got longer. That will surely make the young master happy, since he always said how he preferred Aiba’s hair that way. If something this trivial could bring a smile to his face, then Masaki would gladly fulfil that desire. After all, his young master was the only reason why he wanted to wake up in the mornings.

If it weren’t for him, that life would have been horrible. Even if the Sakurai family treated their servants rightly, they were always cold, not giving him even a slight smile. But not the young master. No, he was different. Since the first moment he stepped into their house, he was the only one who befriended him. He could still remember how his fears were sent away by that gentle smile.

It was natural to fall in love at first sight.

“Young master…” he whispered to himself, hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees.

If he had been born in a wealthy family, he could have had a chance to talk to him without fearing to be discovered. If only he hadn’t been an Aiba…

Aiba...His mind shifted to his parents. Many times he wondered what they were doing now; if they had finally managed to be happy without him.

“You are spacing out again.”

Turning rapidly to his side, he found the young master’s face only inches from his. If this had happened some years ago, he would have pulled back, embarrassed, but now it was different. In fact, young master Sakurai sat down, joining him and he didn’t move when their shoulders touched.

“I was thinking about my parents,” he replied honestly.

“Do you miss them?”

“Not really...I was too young when they sold me to your family. But sometimes I ask myself…”

Sakurai placed a hand on his arm, softly, encouraging him.

“If I hadn’t my birthmark, if I had proper lungs, if I were smarter…” he trailed off, before looking at him and ask, sadness filling his tone, “Do you think they could have loved me?”

“I’m sure your parents loved you, but their situation couldn’t allow them to raise you and give you a proper life. You’re perfect as you are,” the young master reassured him.

The smile Sakurai was giving him was the same as the one of their first encounter: soft, kind, bright, warm. He took in all the strength it gave him and smiled back.

“Aiba.”

“Yes, young master?”

Sakurai bit his lower lip, a shy blush on his cheeks, “Even if one day you find out that your parents don’t love you, remember that there will always be someone who will.”

At those words, he tilted his head, curiosity written all over his face. Then, he saw how Sakurai stood up and pointed at himself.

“I, Sakurai Sho, promise to love you for eternity. Even after the end of my days!”

“It is a long time,” he commented.

“I had already made up my mind the first time I saw you.”

Aiba stood up as well and bowed deeply forward, before raising himself up and placing a hand on his heart, “And I, Aiba Masaki, promise to love you and follow you, young master, for the rest of my days and beyond!”

Sakurai bowed too before taking him by his hands and leading him behind the big cherry tree. Intertwining their hands, they brought together their foreheads, their noses brushing.

As some petals fell on their heads, they exchanged a tiny, soft peck.


End file.
